Gorilla Brothers
The Gorilla Brothers are two gorilla's (big brother and little brother) who mitotically and mistakenly stalk, and attack Taz and Jake throughout the segment Oh, Brother of episode 19. Big Brother Big Brother Gorilla (Phil Proctor) is the larger, powerful, blissful, but seemingly weak minded older brother. He is often rulled by his younger brothers strong, but "fragile" psychological dominance and control. The constant goading by his little brother will subject him to Taz's rage and fury. Little Brother Little Brother Gorilla (Jim Cummings) is the smaller, weaker, but intelligent younger brother. He appears to hold his older brother to a high standard, and willfully looks to him for protection, but will occasionally berate him for loosing a fight against an opponent. He would later confront Jake himself, and engage in push and name calling fight, to which he would loose. Both him and Jake make up for their differences, and play together. Episode The episode starts out with the larger, powerful, blissful, but semingly weak older brother walking with his younger brother in the jungle, while attempting to tell his younger a story of him and past encounters with other Tasmanian Devil's, when he is suddenly hit in the head with soccer ball that is kicked by Jake. This act angers the little brother, to which he goads and pressures his older brother into attacking Jake, but during varrious attempts to attack Jake, the older one unintentionally bashes and slams into Taz instead who then beats him up. After given a final chance to get Jake, he willfully follows the younger devil into a dark cave where he again mistakens Taz for Jake hits him causing Taz to say while letting a loud moan "What for you spank me in the dark dark cave?", is again beaten and ejected from the cave by Taz. Let down and shamed by his brothers utter defeat, the younger brother finally comfronts Jake himself. Unaware of the conflict, Jake offers the younger gorilla to "play ball" with him, the younger gorilla rejects and knocks the ball away, and states his intent to avenge his brother, and uphold family integrity. He starts in a push and name calling fight. The fight quickly ends after Jake forcefully pushes the younger one to the ground, causing the younger gorilla to break into tears. The young one once again demands his older brother to attack Jake for him, only to be rebuffed, and told to take on Jake himself. After short a crying fit, the older one gives in and again attempts to comfront Jake who then tells him that his brother started it which he believes him. On the verge of pummeling the young Devil, Taz finally has enough of this comes to Jake's aid and pokes him in the shoulder before he could punch Jake. Now stunned and fully aware that the Devil he was attacking the whole time was Taz, and that he and Jake were related, attempts to get away only to be stoped by Taz. The older gorilla pleads for Taz to go easy on him, only to once again be ruthlessly pummeled by Taz. The younger gorilla watches on as his brother is beaten, to which then Jake apologizes for pushing him. The young one accepts, and acknowledges that his brother is the one who "started it" and is again offered to play ball, to which the young one happily agrees to. Both Jake and the younger gorilla brother start playing, as Taz and the older brother continue to fight. Trivia * "Oh, Brother" originally aired September 12, 1992. * This episode, along with some other episodes, Taz is heard speaking in normal tone. * In a general sense, the younger gorilla brother appears to idolize his older brother in the same way Jake looks up to Taz. * Given that the gorilla duo appeared in only one episode, one can probably assume that the producers of the series likely wanted to have rivals for both Taz and Jake. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Taz-Mania characters Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Apes Category:Gorillas Category:Primates Category:Brothers